


Just for tonight

by Sheenigummy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenigummy/pseuds/Sheenigummy
Summary: Charlie Weasley owns and runs a dragon reserve. In order to meet the dragon healer specialty requirements, Padma Patil interns at his reserve and has been doing so for the last 6 months. Her internship though is now about to end and after a particularly horrible day, she goes to the reseve to see her favourite dragon and runs into Charlie who is working the weekend shift alone. Emotions run high and soon the two get a lot more than they bargained for."It's just sex Charlie, no strings attached. Nothing more. That's all I want, don't overthink it", she said, looking up at him. Just for tonight, he wanted to hold her in his arms and feel something he never had before. Just for tonight. But would it be enough? a voice at the back of his head asked. In his heart of hearts he knew the answer. No, it wouldn't be enough. Now that he had a taste of her, of this, it would most definitely never be enough.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Charlie Weasley





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and all credit must go to JK Rowling for her creation of the Harry Potter Series. 
> 
> I fell in love with this pariing once I read some of the works on this site, this is a spin off to a Scorpius/Lily fan fiction I'm writing called Scorpius, Lily and the dragons. Padma and Charlie are prominent characters in that fan fiction and I toyed with the idea of having a spin on based on the younger versions of them. Please let me know if you enjoy this pairing and I might continue this story instead of leaving it as a one-shot.

**Just for Tonight**

Charlie shivered slightly. Snow was beginning to fall and he had to make sure that the dragons and especially the hatchlings would be warm enough when the temperatures dropped even lower that night. The reserve was still in its infancy, having only been open for 18 months. He needed to be diligent for at least another 6 months for it to reach a level he could be satisfied with. 

Experts in the dragon community had laughed at him when he first expressed his intentions to open a reserve . _You're too young_ they had said. _You don't have enough experience. You're only in your 30s, still a hatchling._ He had been determined to prove them wrong and since his return from Romania, he’d worked himself to the bone to make sure the reserve opened without a hitch. 

He'd gritted his teeth, utilised the vast number of connections that he'd amassed over the years of working in the field and opened the reserve after two years of careful preparation. Now, he just needed to make it a success. He'd started the reserve with Norberta as his first dragon after his former boss in Romania had given her to him. He couldn't have left Romania without her anyway, he loved her too much having been her main handler and keeper since she had been a hatchling. As such was his practice every night, he trudged to Norberta’s enclosure to bid her good night. It was something he had done in Romania and he continued the practice here.

As he approached the enclosure it was apparent that someone else was already there but it was hard to ascertain the identity of the person. He or she was shrouded in a black cloak, a deep hood covering their face. It was definitely someone Norberta knew and was comfortable with because the dragon was humming contentedly in close vicinity of the figure, chewing on the remnants of a bison carcass.

"Who-" Charlie’s voice made the figure turn to look in his direction. "Padma?"

He was supposed to be the only one working tonight. Padma Patil had been an intern at the reserve for the past 6 months, finishing up the work experience requirements for her healing specialty. She had written to him numerous times during the course of her study, asking to intern at the reserve. He'd declined her letters until she'd shown up at the reserve in person and demanded he give her a chance to prove herself. He'd admired her tenacity and her dedication to a cause that he himself was doing his best to champion. He reluctantly agreed to take her on and before long she'd impressed everyone including himself with her ability to work hard and smart.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the last day of her internship at the reserve and Charlie was already sorry to see her go. He knew it wasn’t fair to keep her on after she attained her specialty qualifications. She was too good to be bound to a barely established reserve when she’d received other offers from around the globe to join many other internationally renowned ones.

Like a breath of fresh air, she’d helped the reserve progress more during her internship than he could have done by himself in that time. She was a joy to work with and always had a smile on her face for all she came into contact with, something Charlie had grown accustomed to over the last six months. She had designed uniforms for the reserve insisting it would make them look more professional and he had to admit that it took them to that extra level as an organisation. He had come to value her presence both at the reserve and in his life. She was intelligent, confident, witty, compassionate and full of boundless energy.

"What are you doing here Padma? I thought you took yesterday and today off?"

"I-I wanted to see Noberta".

He chuckled, a warm and hearty sound. "You couldn’t wait two days to see her? You could have just seen her tomorrow you know?"

She didn't respond but her teeth began to chatter slightly. The temperature was dropping quickly and her cloak, while sufficient for day use, would barely be enough at night. The reserve was surrounded by snow capped mountains and naturally had a colder temperature than suburbia. She would freeze if they stood out here any longer.

"How about we go back to my office? I'll get the fire going and you can warm yourself there", he beckoned for her to follow him and she complied wordlessly.

It was a good 10 minute walk back to Charlie’s office and night had crept up on them. The dark had brought heavier snow fall with it and Charlie made a mental note to find a more efficient way to get from the enclosures back to his office. Padma began to shiver more violently as they reached his office and he hurried to get the fire going in the grate.

"There", he stated after a few moments, standing back to observe the roaring fire burning before him. He flashed a triumphant grin at the fruit of his labour. 

"Didn't take me long did it? And I did it the muggle way!"

She was still shivering but the intensity had lessened somewhat. The snow that had collected on her cloak melted, seeping into the material. 

"You should take off your cloak Padma, it's soaked through, leave it on the rug in front of the fire and it'll dry soon enough", he cast a quick cleaning charm on the large wooly sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace and pulled off his own cloak and boots, placing it to one side.

He was wearing a charcoal sweater and denim jeans which both had internal warming charms but he could still feel the slight chill seeping into his bones. He couldn't imagine how cold Padma must be.

She stood up from the couch and made her way to stand in front of the fire, a light clinking sound following her movements. He hadn't noticed it earlier but the harsh outdoors had made him focus on returning to the office, to keep her warm. He watched her undo the clasp at her neck and looked away quickly, pink spots forming on his cheeks. He felt intrusive, almost perverse and decided to busy himself with making them tea.

He'd always found Padma to be pleasant company, enjoyable in the least. She’d inserted herself so easily into the reserve and by extension, his life and yet he realised he knew almost nothing about her. She’d started Hogwarts just as he’d left so her existence had been unknown, until she wrote to him asking to intern at the reserve seven months ago. 

As he approached the little makeshift tea station in the corner of his office, he spied a firewhiskey bottle and grinned to himself. Nothing would warm the chill like the burn of the amber liquid once it hit your throat. It was definitely a better option than tea, he decided. 

He carried the bottle of firewhiskey to the small coffee table in front of the couch and placed it down with two crystal glasses. Padma hadn't moved from her position in front of the fire. 

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that" Charlie chided and she nodded under the confines of her hood. 

Her french manicured fingers shook as they reached up to delicately peel her hood back, shrugging her cloak off her shoulders. It fell to the ground with a muffled thump. The same light clinking sound followed her with every action. _Metal bracelets? Or bangles?_

He looked up from pouring them each a glass of firewhiskey only to have his breath catch in his throat. She was stunningly beautiful. He had never taken much notice of her before, the reserve’s uniform had ensured that she blended into the background. But now as she stood in front of him, he couldn't stop help but take notice.

In the soft orange glow of the fire, she was exquisite. She was clothed in an elaborate shimmering sari in shades of blue and bronze, Ravenclaw colours. A thin line of glittering bronze jewellery marked the centre parting in her hair, ending at her widow's peak in a deep blue sparkling sapphire at the centre of a bronze sun. The sides of her long dark glossy hair were pinned to the back of her head and a large chunky bronze necklace glinted at the base of her throat. Her hands were painted with elaborate henna patterns, _mehendi_ she had called it when many months ago she showed up to the reserve with similar patterns on her hands from her sister’s wedding. He wrenched his gaze from her hands to her bare midriff half hidden behind a curtain of twinkling, translucent blue material. He let out a long breath before allowing his eyes to travel up the curve of her breasts accentuated by the way the sari was draped, across her torso and over her shoulder. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to look at her face.

_Big mistake_ , she looked even more alluring and he found it difficult to focus on anything else but her. Her make up made her appear more glamorous than her usual self but Charlie couldn't help but wonder if she had always been so beautiful and if he had just been oblivious to it. Her almond shaped dark eyes, like shining gemstones, lined with kohl, reflected the dancing flames burning bright in the grate. Her lips were painted in a sensual cross between blood red and burgundy and she looked how Charlie imagined an Indian goddess would.

"Charlie", her voice was a quiet, soft toned whisper. "I'm sorry".

"For-for what?" 

His voice sounded hoarse to his ears and he swallowed, trying to lubricate his throat with his saliva.

"I shouldn't have- shouldn't have come here. I just didn’t know where else to go."

Her face was woeful and she sounded miserable, defeated even. His brows furrowed in concern and he approached her, turning her by the shoulders to face him.

“Hey, you are and always will be welcome here. You know that right?” The corners of her full lips, turned up into a small smile. “Now come and have a drink, it will warm you up properly”, he tugged her by the wrist and moved his hands to her shoulders, gently coaxing her to sit on the couch.

She took the glass he held out in offering and drank a mouthful, coughing and splitting as it burned down her throat.

Charlie chuckled, "easy does it, how does it feel?"

"Like fire sliding down my throat", she rasped. "But I quite like it". She tossed back the remnants of her glass, cringing as the liquid lava travelled down her insides.

Charlie smiled, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a drink. Padma took the opportunity to adjust the loose end of the sari over her shoulder, the _pallu_. He was mesmerized by the intricate patterns and glittering stones that adorned the cloth and he wanted to drown himself in the sea of blue. 

His eyes flickered to her hands as they reached to her head to remove her hair pins, Charlie’s gaze coursed the curve of her exposed midriff and he looked away hastily, taking another long drink to distract himself.

"You look very nice by the way", he said gesturing to her outfit, trying to make light conversation. "The colours are very beautiful, everything suits you".

"Thank you, once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw", she replied dryly. "Hooray for house pride".

"What's the occasion?"

"It was"- she broke off swallowing hard.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm sorry if I overstepped".

"Well it's not really a secret and I'm sure word will spread so I can probably tell you. Today was my wedding day".

Charlie choked on a mouthful of firewhiskey, coughing and spluttering in the same manner as Padma had before.

"Your what??"

"Wedding" she replied, her face sombre. "This is one of the wedding outfits given to me for the wedding", she gestured to the sari.

"I didn't know you were engaged to be married", he stared at her in shock. 

"It's not something I wanted to advertise Charlie".

"But good Godric woman, you should be with your husband! What on earth are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be going back?"

"Well, we aren't...I'm not getting married anymore. He called the wedding off".

"What?"

"He was introduced to one of my cousins during the wedding preparations and fell in love with her."

"What the fuck?"

"He didn't have the guts to tell me so he just ran off with her, leaving me and my family to bear the brunt of the humiliation".

"Padma oh Godric, I'm so sorry to hear that".

"Look Charlie", she sighed tiredly. "I didn't come here for pity. I know I'm not desirable or beautiful like those other women and I'm not foolish enough to think that but he showed so much interest in me- I thought he genuinely liked me as much as I liked him even though it was an arrangement between our families and I just-I just wanted to go somewhere comfortable- somewhere I belong- where I didn't feel like a failure or a curse and I thought of this place, of you and Norberta and I suddenly wanted to see her- to see you and just forget about the shit that happened today and the humiliation and the"- 

She fell silent standing up abruptly, her bangles clinking aggressively. She stared at Charlie, her doe eyes widening at the realization of her raw spiel.

"Oh I'm, I'm so sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to come here and just…I should go now" she was babbling, picking up her cloak from the sheepskin rug in a hurry.

In a flash, Charlie had reached her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her frantic movements.

"Padma will you stop".

"No Charlie I have to leave, I shouldn't have come here."

"Padma will you please stop. Just wait for a second", he squeezed both her shoulders gently, forcing her to look at him.

In a slow hypnotic movement, she turned her head, her eyes welling with unshed tears and his heart sank at how vulnerable she looked. He hadn't seen this look on her face before and it unnerved him.

"Let me say it again Padma", his eyes met hers trying to convey the sincerity behind his words. "You are and always will be welcome here. I owe you so much for all the help you gave the reserve. I couldn't have gotten so much progress in such a short time if it wasn't for you".

"But I"-

"You are _not_ a failure, do you understand me? And you are most definitely _not_ a curse. In fact you are the best thing that has happened to this reserve and you need to know what a smart, compassionate, intelligent and beautiful woman you are. Now if your fiancé ran off with some other slag, who just happens to be your cousin, because he couldn't see those qualities in you then he’s not worth it. It's his loss do you hear? Not yours".

A single tear fell from her eye, rolling down her cheek. Charlie cupped the side of her face with his palm, brushing away the stray droplet with the pad of his thumb before drawing her in for a hug. She fit into him perfectly, her brow meeting his neck. Charlie rested his chin on her head, his arms wound around her tightly, trying to share his comfort with her, only letting go when she moved slightly in his arms. He pulled his body away from hers, his arms still loosely wrapped around her back, looking at her intensely.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. Don't you ever _ever_ say that you're not as beautiful or desirable as other girls Padma Patil because you are probably the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen".

"Thanks for the comfort Charlie", she let out a watery laugh. "But you're just being kind".

He stared at her in disbelief, "I would never say something for the sake of it and I'm telling you the truth. I've seen and been with many women around the globe Padma and I'm telling you now that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I can guarantee that any man who so much as looks at you would find you desirable."

"Even you?" She looked up at him curiously, biting her bottom lip.

Her question came out in a small uncertain whisper. It was only then that Charlie realised that their faces were so close together he could feel her breath on his skin. 

"Even me", he replied truthfully although he blamed the firewhiskey he had drunk earlier on his unabashed truthfulness. _Liquid courage indeed._

Padma’s eyes flickered in surprise and he tightened his hold around her unconsciously. They stood still for a moment sharing the same air until she tiptoed ever so slightly, her hands on his forearms, brushing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. His lips parted in surprise and she took the opportunity to loop her arms around his neck, pushing herself up to once again meet his lips. This time he was ready for her and he steadied her with one hand on her back, the other moving to cradle her head. He deepened the kiss, moulding his body to hers and she gasped allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. She tasted of firewhiskey mixed with a hint of honey, a natural fiery sweetness that clouded his senses. They pulled apart, both needing oxygen. She looked at him through half lidded eyes, lips swollen having been thoroughly ravished. He laid his brow against hers, breathing hard, watching the subtle rise and fall of her chest under the blue fabric. He snaked his hands around her waist belly, splaying them on her bare lower back.

She tilted her chin upwards and he already knew what was coming. He awaited it eagerly, this time meeting her halfway, hungry for a taste that was uniquely her. She sighed dreamily as he peppered her jawline with light butterfly kisses, trailing his lips down her neck. He met a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a moan which rudely jolted him back to reality.

He wrenched himself away from her as though burned by dragon fire. Running a hand through his hair, he turned away. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid that if he did, it would push him over the edge. This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have let himself lose control like that. 

"Charlie?", she sounded insecure, apprehensive and child like and it broke him. He poured himself a full glass of firewhisky, downing it all in one go.

"Fuck", he cursed, looking at the empty glass on the table. "I'm sorry Padma we shouldn't have- I shouldn't have lost control like that. I didn't mean for things to- I'm sorry, it wasn't fair to you".

He turned to face her, the complexity of his emotions showing on his face. She looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"Why are you sorry Charlie? I started it".

"I shouldn't have lost control. You were vulnerable, emotionally raw. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm so sorry".

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "What if I want you to take advantage of me".

He looked at her in shock, shaking his head vigorously. "No Padma, you-you don't know what you’re talking about. Don't say things you'll regret later".

"I won't regret it," she murmured.

"No we can't do this, neither of us are thinking straight. You're emotional and I-I took one look at you in that sari and damn it Padma I lost my fucking mind. You- you don't know what you do to me when...no, no we shouldn’t- can't do this. End of story."

Charlie didn't bother filling his glass this time. He grabbed the bottle by its neck and took a long swig.

"Charlie".

_Fuck, I'm a horrible person_. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't. He would probably lose it, the restraint he had tried his best to maintain would come crashing down.

"Will you please look at me?"

At the tone of her voice imploring him to look at her, he involuntarily obliged. Her movements were slow, deliberate as she walked towards him, placing a hand on his forearm.

"I want this. I'm done thinking tonight, I just want to feel good, please".

"Padma".

"I won't regret any of this Charlie. Look, if you don't want this- if you don't want me, I understand, I'll leave".

He remained silent fighting an internal war in his head. She chewed on her bottom lip and without a word, she turned to walk away from him. He lost the battle in his head, his hand shot out to grab her arm. "I do", he rasped."I do want this, I do want you". He pulled her body flush against him for her to feel the hard length of his erection pressing against her abdomen. She gasped in surprise. "This is how much I want you Padma" he growled, wanton desire rich in his voice. "But I just can't do what I want when there will be consequences later".

"It's just sex Charlie, no strings attached. Nothing more. That's all I want, don't overthink it", she said, looking up at him.

He closed his eyes and let out a grunt of frustration before opening them to meeting her gaze. "No strings attached. Just sex", he confirmed and she nodded eliciting a sigh of resignation from him.

"So that settles it then", she said with a small smile, moving back to stand in the middle of the sheepskin rug by the hearth.

She reached up to remove the safety pin from her shoulder where it attached the loose end of her sari hanging over her shoulder, to her fitted sari blouse.

"What are you-"

She let the pallu fall, to expose her midriff. He watched stuck in a trance as she unwound the fabric before stepping out of the material pooled at her feet. Heat settled low in his belly as she stood before him clad only in the fitted sari blouse ending just below her breasts and her light blue petticoat skirt. She gathered the fabric at her feet into her arms, tossing the shimmering bundle to one side. She was more voluptuous than the women he had been with but for some reason it excited him and he couldn't wait to discover her.

She licked her lips, prowling towards him and his mouth went dry. She grabbed both his hands, placing them low on either side of her full hips, gently undoing the ties that held the thin skirt together. It fell silently, revealing her simple cotton panties and he swallowed hard. He didn't expect her to be so- so _forward_ , not that he was complaining about it.

She looped her arms around his neck purposefully, reaching up to kiss his Adam's apple before journeying her lips down to his collarbone. His fingertips brushed along her waist and Charlie felt the static spark between them. His hands found their way to her supple bottom and he lifted her into his arms, her breasts pressed against his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he drew her in, pressing himself further into her. 

He roamed his hands up her back, kissing and suckling her neck as he gently laid her down on the sheepskin rug. Kneeling between her thighs, he grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head, flinging it across the room. She let out a soft giggle as it knocked over an ornament on his desk. He grinned, before moving back down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

"Charlie", she said breathlessly as he kissed her brow. "I should tell you".

"Hmmm?" He asked, kissing her nose.

"I", he kissed her left cheek. "Haven't", he kissed her right cheek. "Done", he kissed her chin. "This", she gasped as he kissed her mouth. "Before", she finished and he stopped what he was doing to look at her in surprise.

"You’re a virgin?" He asked incredulously.

"I have done other stuff with boys at Hogwarts, just not- just not all the way", she blushed profusely, something he found rather endearing. "Is that, is that a problem?" She sat upright, to look at him anxiously.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised. Virgins are a dying breed these days". "Look, he leaned back into a kneel, folding his legs under him, placing his hands on his thighs. "It's not too late to back out now, you can still save yourself for someone you love, I hear a woman's first time should be special".

"Have you ever been with, with a virgin before?" 

He shook his head, not wanting to tell her that a vast majority of his frolicking had been with women who were rather experienced. But willing Romanian bar girls and eager backpackers could hardly compare to her. She was a vision of splendour, the embodiment of class and elegance. She didn't deserve to be placed in the same conversation as them.

"That doesn't mean it shouldn't still be special for you".

"I didn't figure you for a romantic Charlie Weasley" she laughed showing the top row of her perfect white teeth.

"I do have a conscience you know? I can't help but feel a little guilty".

"Stop feeling and start doing", she smirked. "I know it's supposed to hurt the first time but I'm prepared for it".

"We'll take it slow, I promise", he kissed her forehead, stroking her hairline gently in a display of affection. 

His lips sought her neck and she gasped as he suckled a love bite onto a spot just below her collar bone. His fingers deftly undid the tiny hooks, running down the middle of her blouse and he all but tore the material in his haste to remove it from her body. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, kicking them to the side.He drank in the bare sight of her and she blushed shyly, reaching to cover herself.

"Let me look at you", he reached for her hands gently coaxing them away from her body. "Beautiful", he marvelled as though gazing upon one of the natural wonders of the world.

She ran her beautifully painted hands down his chest, feeling each one of his well defined abs before stopping at the button holding his jeans together. She looked to him in silent permission and he smiled in encouragement. He placed his hands over her elbows, drawing her in closer, lightly strumming her bangles with his fingertips as she unbuttoned, unzipped and unravelled him. He shrugged off his jeans and boxer briefs and she stood stunned, looking at him.

"You’re so- you're bigger than any boy I've seen", she remarked and he chuckled as she reached out hesitantly to explore him.

"That would be because I'm a man", his smug reply made her giggle. "She laughs", he said dramatically "but will she be laughing later? One wonders if she will be begging and pleading instead?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and her toothy smile in response did things to his heart he wasn't prepared for.

She wrapped a pretty henna painted palm around his engorged member and he closed his eyes savouring her touch. She stroked his length in a rhythm, like she was keeping time to a metronome ticking in her head. For someone supposedly so inexperienced, she sure knew how to make a man feel good. She leaned in and was about to wrap her lips around him when he stopped her.

"Not tonight", he rasped. "Let me focus on you tonight and take things slow, I won't- I won't be able to control myself if you do _that_ ".

"Oh".

"My turn", he rumbled, pushing her back onto the rug gently. 

He cupped her cheeks, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth, passion and desire condensing in a single moment. She kissed him back eagerly, sweet heat pulsing with her tongue. He could do this for hours, but not tonight. He dislodged himself from her, kissing the valley between her breasts before engulfing one of her full plump mounds into his mouth, licking and sucking the hardened bud of her nipple with fervent greed. She whimpered, a sound that sent electricity crackling through his veins, driving his every need. He kneaded the other mound, his calloused palm lightly scratching her already sensitive skin with every touch.

He felt a thrill at the raw unadulterated desire radiating off her and he wanted nothing more than to pleasure her body and it's every curve and crevice. She was a goddess and deserved to be worshipped like one. If only for tonight, she was his and he would show her how she deserved to be treated.

"Charlie", she gasped and he had never loved hearing the sound of his name more than when it spilled from her lips.

He trailed light kisses below her navel and she whimpered as he moved into uncharted territory, mapping her lower body with his lips. 

"Unngh", she moaned and he wanted to give her more.

He gave her a wicked grin before positioning his shoulders under her thighs, hooking his arms over them. He ran his fingers along her inner thighs, parting them gently to press wet hot kisses closer and closer to the centre of her heat. He moistened his flattened tongue, running it up and down the length of her slit in slow, steady wide strokes.

"Oh", her hands found their way to his head entangling themselves in his hair.

He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub of her heat in circular movements and red hot warmth coursed through his veins as she tightened her thighs around him.

"Oh, _oh_ , yes, _yes_ Charlie", she arched her back, crying out his name, her breath releasing in heavy gasps. Her hands tugged gently, mussing up his hair and he pushed his tongue further into her, probing into the most intimate part of her body.

"Aah, Charlie I'm going to"- her eyes rolled and she threw her head back with pleasure. 

"Not yet my love", he pried his mouth from her and she whined in disappointment.

He moved himself up her body to hover over her, knees on either side of her hips and she reached her arms around his back, embracing him. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. He braced his arms on either side of her head, pressing his brow into hers as he positioned the head of his throbbing erection over her entrance. With all the control he possessed he slowly eased into her, capturing her mouth passionately, absorbing her hiss of pain. He caressed her cheeks tenderly with his knuckles, trying to soothe and comfort her.

A man of great patience, he moved in and out of her cautiously until he heard her gasp in pleasure, squirming delightedly under him. That was the sign he needed to quicken his pace, finding a comfortable rhythm as he pushed and pulled.

"That's it", he grunted, his breath releasing in hot puffs.

"Oh, Charlie, yes. Please, oh god please",

Her cries spurred him to go faster, harder and he gripped her love handles, slamming himself into her over and over again. She dragged her nails down his back, roaming her hands along the hard muscles of his back. 

"I'm going to- _aah_ , Charlie I'm going to- _oh, oh god, -_ ", she let out a strangled cry as he moved his hands to her breasts, twisting the hardened peaks of her nipples between his fingers as he thrust harder into her. She spread her arms over the rug, writing and moaning as she fisted the soft wool.

"Fuck", Charlie groaned as he felt her walls pulsing around him, inching towards her climax. 

A few hard thrusts later, Padma rode the waves of her earth quaking orgasm, shuddering and spasming in extacy. Not long after her walls contracted around him, Charlie let out a roar and stars exploded behind his eyelids as he emptied himself into her. He dropped a kiss to her lips, brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. He rolled off, pulling her close to him, drawing her back into his chest. She sighed dreamily and allowed herself to be spooned by him. _So much for no strings attached_.

"That was fucking brilliant", he rumbled, slinging his arm over her belly to gently trace patterns around her navel. He ignored the part of his brain telling him that these post coitus acts of his went far beyond the realms of 'just sex with no feelings attached', but quite frankly he couldn't care less at the moment. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Sore...but good" she replied truthfully.

"It'll get better with time," he replied, tracing his fingers along the curve of her sides before delicately squeezing her breasts.

"If I'd known that sex was like _this_ , I would have made more of an effort to have done it years ago", she remarked truthfully.

He chuckled, parting her dark hair to place soft kisses on her neck. She turned herself around to face him and he drew her closer into his embrace laying her head on his chest. He placed an affectionate kiss to her forehead, running his hands over her the length of her spine.

"Thanks for tonight, for being gentle and accommodating, next time it'll be my turn to focus on you", she pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Next time? Already deciding on a repeat are we?"

"Maybe", she smile coyly.

"You just want to use me for my body don't you? Wicked wench" He murmured.

"Maybe", she grinned and traced a finger along his collar bone.

"So I suppose I was pretty good then huh?" He teased, playful arrogance lacing his words.

She wriggled out of his firm embrace, leaning back to look at him, her hands on his chest. 

"Hmmm", she replied thoughtfully although a teasing smile played at her lips.

"What?" He replied in mock outrage.

"You were alright I guess".

"Alright?? I'll show you alright _Ms Patil_ ", he growled and playfully devoured her neck causing twinkling laughter to erupt from her.

"Ok, ok oh god, fine you were great", she conceded and he ceased his assault on her neck.

"The greatest", he corrected.

"Well, I can't agree with that can I? I suppose I'll have to find other examples to compare you to before I can determine that".

Then it hit him, the surge of jealousy bubbling within him, threatening to overflow. He didn't _want_ to share her with anyone else. It was the first time he'd prioritised someone else's needs over his. He'd be the first to admit that he'd always been a rather selfish lover, a quick fast release had always been the way and many of his past conquests had willingly obliged. But tonight, he had wanted it to last forever. He'd wanted to slow things down, ease her into the experience and make things pleasurable for her. Hell, he'd even put aside his own wants to give her the best experience for her first time. Tonight had been about more than just cheap lust and there was something else that Charlie couldn't quite put his finger on.

Padma yawned tiredly and Charlie conjured a blanket, covering their nakedness with it. He was wide awake and could potentially go for round 2 but the woman in his arms was exhausted.

"Goodnight Charlie", she yawned again.

"Sleep well Padma", he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

He stroked her hair, wanting to soothe her to sleep. Today had been a rough day for her. Her breathing soon evened and in a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

As he held her close he understood why sleeping with Padma was different to all the other women he had been with. He'd had sex with other women, and they had been pleasurable, sure. But tonight was the first night that he had ever made love to a woman. The distinction between the two had become quite clear to him over the course of tonight. The passion, the heat, the feel, all of it had been different.

He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, cursing himself for agreeing so readily to this, with _her_. He just knew he would regret this somewhere down the track. But just for tonight, he wanted to have her and hold her close in his arms, to allow himself the luxury of experiencing something he never had before. Tomorrow she would be leaving the reserve and he would have no real reason to see her again. He tightened his hold on her unconsciously and she stirred, opening her tired eyes.

"Sorry, go back to sleep", he stroked her hair again, a motion that instantly sent her back into slumber.

Tonight would just have to be enough for him. After all, once she walked out of the reserve tomorrow, they wouldn't meet again and surely he didn't mean enough to her for her to maintain contact with him.

_But would it be enough?_ A voice at the back of his head questioned. In his heart of hearts he knew the answer. _No,_ _it wouldn't be enough_. _Now that he had a taste of her, of this, it would most definitely never be enough._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
